Walkthrough:Titans of Graia
This is the walkthrough for Chapter 4: Titans of Graia of Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine. In this chapter, Titus and crew head off to secure the titular merchandise from a Titan manufacturing plant before the mechs find their way into Ork hands, while boarding a scary-looking train and shooting a gunship out of the sky. Checkpoint: Chapter Start Continue along the bridge until you get a message from Mira, then head down and to your left. Your task now is to secure any functioning Titans before the Orks do, and your new objective should show up: "Reach the Titan Manufactorum". Once you reach the ramp, a group of Slugga Boyz, Gretchin, and a few Shoota Boyz should start attacking you. Stay on the ramp and use your height advantage to snipe the Orks from afar with your Stalker Bolter. There are also a handful of explosive hazards lying around that you can shoot if a bunch of Orks are grouped nearby. Any Orks you didn't manage to kill during this fight will be waiting for you a bit farther ahead. Go through the door and follow the path to your left, hitting a checkpoint. Checkpoint: Train Station There's a bunch of ammo right in front of you if you need it. Turn the corner and you'll see the train station. After a short conversation, you'll get a new objective: "Board the Ram". First, you'll need to contend with some Slugga Boyz, a handful of Shoota Boyz and a Bomb Squig spawning to your left. Once you've done so, you can deal with more Shoota Boyz waiting for you at the top of the stairs. Once you've gone up the stairs, head to your left, then take another left to find an audio log (Medicae Station Ventris 2/5). Turn around and backtrack to where you were, taking out any remaining Shoota Boyz. About halfway across the bridge, three more Gretchin will spawn, so deal with them too. Go down the stairs and to your right, dispatching a pair of Shoota Boyz, before a trainload of Gretchin arrives. Now's the time to get to work with your Chainsword. Once they're dead, instead of boarding the train, go left, take out a Bomb Squig and run forward again. Still more Orks await you, Shoota Boyz from above and Bomb Squigs at ground level. Kill them all, and head up the ramp, triggering another cutscene and a checkpoint. Checkpoint: Stop the Ram Activate the two doors in front of you and move forward. Pick up the ammo stash and open a third door. Congratulations, you are now officially aboard the train! Proceed along the trains, taking out groups of Orks. Usually you'll encounter three or four Gretchin/Slugga Boyz and a Slugga Nob, so the Vengeance Launcher is probably your best bet here. Keep running and killing until you see a turret shooting out blue energy of death. The Ork gunner is inaccurate as Orks tend to be, but avoid its fire as it will easily penetrate your armor. As soon as Titus says "Cover me while I get to that turret!", move up the stairs on the right to the Plasma Cannon platform, and use it to kill the Gunship. The ship tends to swoop overhead and attack from the sides and rear, forcing you to rip the Plasma Cannon from its mooring and take it with you. Don't worry, as the game treats its ammo/power supply as essentially unlimited, even when torn from the mount. You can fire a charged shot by holding down the Fire button, but the Gunship tends to move around too much for it to be useful. Use cover to avoid the Gunship's return fire, and be careful, as it periodically drops a group of Slugga Boyz and a Slugga Nob. The gunship will hover in position over the front of the platform when dropping off the Nob and Boyz, which gives you just enough time to prepare a maximum charged shot. Aim the shot at the Nob, and the splash damage will also kill all the Boyz that arrive with him. Just keep firing, and eventually the Gunship goes down. Now watch your hard-earned cutscene. Category:Walkthroughs